User blog:XMysticWolvesx/Ignore this
"The world must be perfect. And it starts here." !!Credits to the original artist!! Equality is essential in our world of perfection. No one is shunned, or maimed within our group. We are virtuous and superior, and it's time for you to join us. You were weary, eyes and ears drooping with fatigue. Your sickly physique was painfully thin, the slight layer of skin and fur barely smothering the protruding bits of your ribcage, but you were determined to move forward. Determined for your loved ones, determined for your diminishing ego, determined to live. To survive. Stumbling forward a few steps, the dreary atmosphere shifted immediately. The grass thickened, becoming lush and healthy, vines began to come into view, their sturdy embodiment weaving through the branches of ivory aspens, small critters scurrying about the marshy yet not unpleasant ground, littered with velvety moss. You stood, all lethargic thoughts washed away by the simplistically beautiful nature. A wet snap resonated, your sensitive ears picking up the sound. You turned, half of you anxious about danger, the other half still calm and relaxed from the scenery. A gentle voice spoke, murmuring something about... herbs? Filled with curiosity, you listened harder, absentmindedly taking a few steps. You caught a faint glimpse of a silken pitch pelt dappled with chocolate leaf-shaped patterns and a vine swirling around her right leg standing beside a smaller, leaner build draped with an umber coat, this time sporting elegant sepia markings. The canine with the diminished height glanced up, her pure, flaxen eyes widening at your appearance, a surprised yelp escaping her jaws. Howls immediately sounded, coming from far away, followed by the steady thrumming of rushing paws pounding against the ground. You backed away, ears flattened with submission and fear. Not long after, wolves of every shape and size began to emerge from the shade of albino trunks. In the lead were two creatures with the respected air of commanders and the same green strings as the previous females, a trio of males flanking them. One brute immediately rushed towards the diminutive medic, affectionately carressing her. Message me what you want your role to be in this. I'm Kittito  Immediately after you join, add yourself to the member counter. If you need any assistance doing so, feel free to let one of the wiki editors know. __________________________________________________ NOTE: THIS IS A RANDOM ORDER OF MEMBERS. IT DOES NOT DECIDE WHO STAYED THE LONGEST, WHO IS COOLEST, OR HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU <3 These rules must be obeyed and respected at all times. Ignoring or breaking any of the following can result in all ranges of punishment. Please take your time to read our list of commandments before joining. No Double Grouping If you are caught to be participating in another group as well as SOU, you will be immediately exiled. Drama No one likes those people who do foolish and stupid drama and won't stop. Don't be that person. Anyone found guilty of doing this will either receive temporary or permanent exile, depending on the severity of the issue. Be Serious SOU will tend to goof off at times, but when required, you must be serious and focus on the task at hand. There are times of fun and there are times to be serious. Breaking this rule can result in heavy injury. No Disrespect Will be Tolerated Respect must be shown between ALL ranks, no matter how minor. Violation of this can result in, for example: major injuries, temporary exile, prohibiting participation in any pack decisions. Death may also be the end result, based on the severity of the issue. No Powerplaying Powerplaying is strictly prohibited. Don't powerplay like those immature beginners in the forest. If you fight, you fight FAIR. If you lose a battle, you accept ''that. Some examples of powerplaying would be breaking their entire skull with one move (even if you "slam into them" or "smash their head against stones, which isn't even physically possible), killing them with one action, using NN, NM, ND, NE, etc. ''If you are caught powerplaying, you will be heavily injured by the pack. Once You Leave SOU... You will only be welcomed back once, but not with kindness. We expect our members to be loyal and trustworthy. The loyalty promise on the form really matters, so think before applying. Vinesx 4 Unable to challenge The Vines are the council of the pack, consisting of four august canines with a vine twined around his or her right foreleg. Each wolf commands a different task, and they all work together to make sure the pack runs efficiently. The assorted roles are the Ambassador Vine, who oversees wars, treaties, and politics; the Recruit Vine, who assesses potential recruits; the Roleplay Vine, who leads roleplay sessions and initiates sparring; and finally, the Shaman Vine and his/her Leaf. The Vines vote on most major decisions concerning the pack's well-being. War Lordsx 2 Able to challenge War lords could be considered as 3rd in command. Their job is to take care the pack when the higher authorities are offline. However, War Lords specialize in formulating plans for upcoming wars. They start, or lead the pack to participate in war if they feel it is needed. Any rash decisions however could get them demoted. This is a highly respected division. Head Paladinx 1 Unable to challenge The Head Paladin is a wolf that is the best in its division. With remarkable hunting and combat skills. this canine is very respected. He/she is responsible for all the activities going on within the Paladin branch. Paladins but ask the Head Paladin before challenging for Elite. Elite Paladinsx 5 Able to Challenge Upon Permission centre|thumb|463x463px|link= These 5 trusted wolves exceed their expectations in the Paladin division. They are very lithe, strong, cunning, and intelligent. Considered as one of the most honorable wolves in the pack, they are very skilled and have authority over the Paladins. Paladinsx∞ Paladins are the most basic unit in the pack. They are like warriors; defending and supplying food for Souls of Utopia. Without them. it would be our downfall, so respect them as you would with everyone else here. Amateursx∞ These boisterous, youthful wolves are in training to become a Paladin, and then work their way up from there. They receive a mentor once they are 6 months old, and learn the ways to hunt and fight for the pack. The Youthx8 The pups, also known as the youth, are the future of Souls of Utopia. They stay with their mothers until they become old enough to become an amateur. Vines War Lords Head Paladin Elite Paladins Paladins Amateurs Youth Gatherings are important meetings, usually held with another group. Between us, we talk about any disputes, territory, prey, upcoming wars, etc. It is expected for all our members to attend, unless there is a good enough reason. Feasts take place when a special occasion occurs. For example, a new recruit, winning a war, gaining new territory, etc. Our Paladins kill a favorable amount of prey for the pack to feast upon. Ceremonies play an important role in Souls of Utopia. Whenever a promotion is going on, such as a new amateur, paladin, praetor, etc. a large ceremony takes place. The wolf takes an oath to be true to their new position, after the sovereign's consent. Another ceremony takes place during the death of a beloved packmate. We take a moment to say our respects and the carcass is taken away and buried. MORE INFO TO BE ADDED, STAY TUNED MY CHILDREN Alliances table Neutral table Rivals table ''9/9/16~ Informal Roleplay Session'' ''9/10/16~ SOU was founded!'' Should we get an official 3rd in command rank? Yes No Category:Blog posts